1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens system, and more particularly, to a lens system having a function of displaying the operating direction of a focus operation member for setting the focus in a taking lens such as a television lens to a focused state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-365710, there is proposed a lens system having a function in which a focus state is displayed even in manual focus (MF) by utilizing a focus state detecting function in autofocus. The lens system makes it possible for a cameraman to perform focusing with reference to the display of focus state at the time of performing MF operation by use of a focus operation member. That is, the lens system makes it possible to move the focus in the focusing direction by operating the focus operation member to an infinite direction when the display of focus state is a front focus state, or by operating the focus operation member to a close-range direction when the display of focus state is a rear focus state.